Eyewear merchants, manufacturers, and others may desire to display their eyewear in a manner that draws in customers and enables the customers to access and try on the eyewear easily. Typically, eyewear in stores is displayed on a rack or shelf. However, eyewear displayed in such locations make it difficult to also display signage related to the eyewear being displayed. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for displaying information related to eyewear that address these considerations.